Galaxy Angel Rune
is the the anime counterpart to the Galaxy Angel II games. As with the first Galaxy Angel anime series, this one has little to nothing to do with the plot of the video games. Galaxy Angel 1 was done by madhouse, at the time they were not avalable to work on GA Rune while working on other projects. Broccoli decided to work on the GA Rune anime instead and by making it more serious but yet keeping the humor like the original anime. Episodes Theme Opening Theme: "Uchuu de Koi wa ☆ Rurun Ruuuun" (宇宙で恋は☆るるんルーン) Artist: Rune Angel Troupe Ending Theme: "Happy Flight" Artist: Maho Tomita Episode 1 - "Launch! Angels Scramble-Rune The Rune Angel Troupe assist a wanted, masochistic criminal attempt to turn himself in. The team consists of the diligent but clumsy Apricot, the cat-like Nano-Nano, the negligent and confrontational Anise, the ditzy and experimental Kahlua and her alter-ego Tequila, and the hard-lined Lily. Episode 2 - "Super Cheap! Ground Bazaar-Rune Just to be like any other girl for once, Apricot and the others decide to go out on the town looking for some stylish clothes. But something about getting clothes at a bargain sale turns on their shopping desire. Later, Apricot gets information that a deluxe grab bag fair will be held in a few days. The main attraction of the sale is the finest space kelp, which is a valuable material that could also be used in magic. Kahlua begins to intensively train Apricot so she can get the right bag, but what they don't know is that the space robbers' crime was secretly in progress behind all the grab bag fair deals! Episode 3 - "Legendary! Food Stash Survival-Rune People think Anise is manly, impudent, selfish and unbeatable, but she had a horrible experience as a child involving a hot pot. She was still very young on the day that she broke down with the humiliation of defeat. She could do nothing before the overwhelming power of the mysterious Hot Pot Minister, who is believed to appear every time someone is about to eat the legendary hot pot. Now, competing for the legendary hot pot, a fierce battle between Hot Pot Minister and the Rune Angel Troupe finally breaks out! Episode 4 - "Temptation! Three o'clock Cafe Table-Rune Natsume Izayoi, the princess of Arms Alliance, pays a visit to Rune α. Rune Angel Troupe can't quite figure out what to do because she's a bit off common sense. During the course of being servile, she finds out that Natsume's real reason for the visit was to eat cookies for the first time in her life. Apparently, Natsume had never eaten any sweets because of the very strict health ordinance of the aristocrat. Apricot wants her to eat the best cookies around so she devotes herself to go find some. But where can they be found? Episode 5 - "Truce! Adult's Alcohol-Rune Lily and Anise argue every chance they get. Lily is a very decent soldier, and Anis is a treasure hunter who does everything at her own pace, so they blend like oil and water. Ten years pass, and they look back at their past. Now they both have softened up, and truly care for each other. They can even talk about their past memories... But the more they talk about it, the more vividly they remember all the irritating incidents. Will there ever be a reconciliation between the two? Episode 6 - "Debut! New Idol-Rune Out of nowhere, Natsume and Nano-Nano debut as a pop singing duo. Other members of Angel Troupe certainly don't think much of it?they just think Nano-Nano is going along with Natsume's caprice. But to their surprise, the duo quickly work their way up on the pop charts! The rest of the members of Angel Troupe begin to feel envious, annoyed and anxious, so they don't hesitate to jump at the chance when Natsume announces that she will add more members to her group. Among Apricot, Anise, Lily and Kahlua, only three can make it in. The curtain rises for an intense audition that decides who will take those spots. Episode 7 - "Battle! Senior Is A Rival-Rune Moon Angel Troupe is coming. Because they have so many legends, the rumor of their visit makes everyone on Rune α happy and nervous at the same time. It means that Milfeulle (Apricot's older sister), Ranpha, Mint, Forte, Vanilla and Chitose are all going to be there! Something unthinkable is bound to happen. Rune Angel Troupe brace themselves and prepare for the arrival of their great senior fellows. Each and every one of them gets busy trying to show the best hospitality that they can offer. The time is wearing thin. This is an ultra special episode where new and old Angel Troupes are going to get together! Episode 8 - "Horrible! Rainy Day Call-Rune There is a very scary secret involving Angel Troupe's dormitory, Villa Angel. It's a past that is not to be mentioned... A horrible supernatural phenomenon takes place one heavy rainy day... Evil arms of ghost Melissa reach Kahlua, Mimolette, Nano-Nano and Anise... Locked inside the dorm with no way out, can Apricot solve the mystery and save her friends?! The only clue she has is one email that begins with "Thank you for your letter." And what does Lily, who was the only one outside the door because of work, come running back and see?! Episode 9 - "Luxury! Celebrity's Way Travel-Rune Anise wants to become a celebrity without hard work, so she asks a god (Dejiko from Di Gi Charat) at the shrine to make her one. Then she hears a divine revelation telling her that the first thing she touches will make her dream come true! She uses a bundle of straw which she first touched, and starts a rather aggressive bartering with Nano-Nano on her side, and she quickly works her way up becoming a celebrity, just like the revelation said. Anise and Nano-Nano are enjoying themselves on an extravagant spree. Of course other members of Angel Troupe have no intention of leaving the lucky two alone. They come back and forth around Anise trying to get a tiny share from her. Can Anise really become a true celebrity? Episode 10 - "Attack! Combat Professional-Rune They may solve the problem, but they’re always overdone and sketchy. In the end the damage is doubled… Because of all the blunders by Rune Angel Troupe, the worried top brass decides to reeducate them, and sends a man named Sakae as their instructor. Apparently he’s a legendary figure who is feared as the strongest life form in the entire universe. If anyone in Angel Troupe exceeds Sakae in any of the items of the training, the curriculum will end. For the first time in a very long time, all the members of Angel Troupe get really serious and excited. But Sakae’s overwhelming power doesn’t come close to what they had in mind. What are they going to do?! Episode 11 - "Solved! A Detective's Case File-Rune Natsume’s servant, Suzuki, gets murdered inside Natsume’s mansion, so Angel Troupe comes to offer help in resolving the case. But their investigation leads to Anise as the primary suspect. Anise defends herself, saying that she was only there for patrol, but there is much circumstantial evidence against her. But then another murder occurs, and the case turns into a double homicide! That proves the innocence of Anise, but now Lily falls under suspicion. Did Lily really do it? Kahlua, who turns out to be a big fan of suspense drama, offers an amazing deduction! Episode 12 - "Boiling! Hot Spring Commercial-Rune An unidentified hot spring comet has approached Seldor. Angel Troupe heads there for investigation, but in their mind, they’re really excited. When they get to the comet, they’re welcomed by a young boy, and they start having a great time at the hot springs, completely ignoring what they came there for. Around the same time, Natsume, who knows the secret of the hot spring comet, is getting ready to lead a fleet and launch an assault against the comet to destroy it. What is the secret? And what will happen to happy Apricot and the others who have no idea of what’s going on?! Natsume is about to open fire… Episode 13- "Now Appearing! Evil Rune Angel Troupe?! Apricot is on vacation and enjoying a relaxing time with her big sister Milfeulle for the first time in a long time. But around the same time, Lily and the others encounter a mysterious peach-type Lost Technology. Turned to evil, Anise, Tequila and Lily show up one right after another in front of Apricot and Milfeulle, who were walking down the street. Apricot quickly realizes that peach-type Lost Technology did this to them, and she hurries in her Emblem Frame to where the Lost Technology is. But Lily and the others' Emblem Frames stand in her way. Can Apricot fight her friends?! What will you do, Apricot?! DVDs Gar 1.jpg Gar 2.jpg Gar 3.jpg Gar 4.jpg Gar 5.jpg Gar 6.jpg Gar 7.jpg English *Galaxy Angel Rune Vol. 1 *Galaxy Angel Rune Vol. 2 *Galaxy Angel Rune Vol. 3 *Galaxy Angel Rune Vol. 4 Japanese *Galaxy Angel-rune 1 *Galaxy Angel-rune 2 *Galaxy Angel-rune 3 *Galaxy Angel-rune 4 *Galaxy Angel-rune 5 *Galaxy Angel-rune 6 *Galaxy Angel-rune 7 External Links *TV Tokyo's official Galaxy Angel Rune page *Bandai Visual USA's official Galaxy Angel Rune page Category:Seasons Category:Anime Category:Galaxy Angel II series